The Day of Horror
by AnimeAngel
Summary: What's a summary?


****

A Nightmare for the G-boys

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Never did, never will. 

It was a regular day and all the G-boys & G-girls were at the Relena's mansion for the day. It was fun. They went to the beach & all sorts of fun. But that all ended when they came home for dinner. 

"It was fun today," Hilde said.

"Yes," agreed everyone.

"Time to eat," said Pagan.

All the G-boys & G-girls went into the dining room where a feast was waiting for them. 

"Yummy! Food!" Squealed Duo, acting like a two-year-old.

Dorothy laughed and Hilde blushed. "I can't believe this guy is my boyfriend," she said, moaning.

They all sat down.

"Pagan, please tell the cooks thanks for preparing such a wonderful meal for us," said Relena. 

"Hello everyone. How was your day?" Noin asked as she and Millardo came in to join them.

"Great," Relena said. Then she smiled mischievously and asked, "How was YOUR day?"

The two blushed, and Millardo was just about to comment when Pagan came back.

"The cooks said no problem but," he said, "They said the price is you have to eat…spinach."

"No problem," said all the G-girls, Millardo, and Noin. But not the G-boys. They looked absolutely horrified.

"What's wrong you guys?" asked Catherine.

"Uh, we don't eat spinach," said Trowa.

"YOU BETTER EAT IT MISTERS!" came a yell. Everyone looked at the door. There was a VERY pissed off cook there.

"YOU BETTER!" he yelled furiously, "OR ELSE I STUFF IT DOWN YOUR THROATS!!" (Have you ever seen "All That?" If you did, you know how Kenan Thompsan acted as that lunch aid that wanted everyone to eat peas or beans or whatever it was and if no one didn't smoke would come out her/his ears? Same thing except this guy is a spinach guy). 

All the G-boys looked at each other, giving each other looks that plainly said, _"This guy can't hurt us. We're Gundam pilots."_

The cook saw that and said, "I have a knife and I know how to use it. You've got nothing right now. So, EAT IT!"

Which brings us back to where we started…

"Oh no! Anything but that!" cried Duo, his long braid swishing around.

"The horror, the horror," Quatre moaned, looking frightened.

Even Heero, Trowa, and Wufei had a look of horror on their faces. 

All the G-girls started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Heero & Wufei both asked angrily at the same time.

"It's just SO funny that the all mighty Gundam pilots are not afraid of death or war but are afraid of spinach!" said Sally, laughing hysterically.

Heero gave her a death glare. Then suddenly, he got an idea.

"I would eat this delicious plate of spinach but unfortunately I'm allergic to spinach," he said. 

The others looked at him with puzzled looks. They knew he wasn't allergic to spinach. Then, they understood.

"Oh yeah. Me too," Duo said. 

"Me three," Quatre said. 

"Me four," Trowa said.

"Me five," Wufei said.

"DON'T YOU START LYING! YOU'LL EAT IT OR ELSE!" the cook screamed. 

"Good try," said Relena, looking at the pissed off cook, "But it's too late now. But if I could give you any advice," she said, "Run. Fast,"

"AHH!" All the G-boys screamed & started running away. 

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" screamed the cook.

The boys ran until they came upon a dead end.

"NO!" screamed Quatre.

The cooked caught up to them and smiled wickedly.

"Now," he said, holding up the world's biggest frying pan, "You will eat my spinach." The G-boys looked up in horror and…

"Where am I?" groaned Wufei, getting up. He looked around. He was in some kind of a hospital room. He saw the other G-boys looking around too.

"Does anyone know where we are?" asked Duo.

"Shut up Duo. I've got a huge headache & I don't need to hear you," groaned Heero.

"So, the Gundam pilots woke up, huh?" said a nurse. "Well, you've got some company. Come in girls, Miss Relena, & Mr.Millardo."

Everyone came in, smiling at them.

"What happened woman?" Wufei asked Sally.

"Catherine, where are we?" Trowa asked.

"Dorothy, where's that crazy cook?" asked Quatre.

"Hilde, are you wearing perfume?" asked Duo.

"Relena, we didn't eat the spinach…did we?" asked Heero. Suddenly, the room came quiet. The boys looked at Relena.

"Uh, well," Relena said, "Yes. You did eat it."

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!" screamed the boys. Then, they fainted again.

THE END!

*Be kind. It's my first one. 

****


End file.
